Finally Found
by obsidians
Summary: Sequel to Forever Seeking, if you haven't read this story, please refer to it


Just so you know, Naraku's son will be described later on in the one shot. Hope you like it. Reviews are sexy :) Obsidian

******

Chapter 1 Finding

I was now a woman of thirty; a lawyer, who had never married and had chosen my career over the silly romantic notions of husband and children. Or so I told myself, the truth was, that I simply had never found a man who measured up to the passion that I shared with my first real love, Naraku.

I am a corporate lawyer and a damned good one. Today I taking on the biggest case of my career, I might even make partner at the highly prestigious law firm that I work for. My career is glittering and I am on the rise.

I wore a dark grey tailored suit with a midnight blue satin blouse beneath; it was the right combination of sexy and severe at the same time. I also wore soft black thigh highs with black three-inch high-heeled shoes. I had my hair back in a bun, this emphasized my blue eyes and had applied my make up lightly. I felt invincible; I was going to tear the opposition council to sheds! I strode in that courtroom like I used to stride onto the battlefields of feudal Japan.

I got there a little early and set up at my table when, I heard a familiar silky voice that said "So it seems that we are on opposing sides again Miko?" I turned slowly to find Naraku smiling in amusement at me. My throat went dry to see him in a black Armani suit, a red tie that matched his eyes, a white dress shirt and expensive looking Italian loafers. He hadn't aged a day and the only change, besides the modern clothing, was that he wore his hair in a long ponytail slicked back from his forehead. I opened my mouth as I had so many things to say to him, but then the shock that it was _actually him_ overwhelmed me and I fainted! When I came to, I found myself cradled in his arms while he looked down at me with some concern. "Kagome, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

I blushed at the awkward position that I found myself in and how I had just humiliated myself. "I'm fine. Could you put me down please?" I requested.

With his trademark smirk and an amused twinkle in his eye, he set me back on my feet. "I don't recall you being much of a fainter. Perhaps there is a bundle of joy on the way?" he asked.

I blushed even darker about him thinking that I was pregnant, like the schoolgirl I had been when I had met him. I recalled my last disappointing sexual encounter six months before and said, "no that isn't even possible" I replied.

His eyes seemed to gleam wickedly at this knowledge "sorry to hear that, I am sure that your husband and yourself will have better luck soon" he said searching for a wedding ring as I scanned his own ring finger.

"I am single. You look good Naraku. Did you wife choose that suit and tie for you?" I asked flirting back.

"No my butler did.; I am also single" he replied.

"Did your boyfriend buy you those earrings?" he asked obviously enjoying our game.

"My ex-boyfriend did; I have yet to replace him" I replied looking pointedly at him. "Did your girlfriend buy you that watch?"

"N, my master card did. I find myself currently between girlfriends" he replied.

"That is such a shame," I said stepping closer to him. My nipples grew hard when I inhaled his familiar scent; it brought back memories that were positively illegal. I looked up at him with my head on an angle, glancing at him from beneath my lashes. I was so obviously flirting with him that I might as well have worn a sign that read, "fuck me".

The lawyer assisting me cleared his throat and I snapped back to reality. "I have to go to work," I said.

"Perhaps I can give you a ride home afterwards? Or do you have your car with you?" he asked.

I thought about the brand new BMW that I had purchased just days before in the parking lot out back "That would be wonderful; my car is in the shop" I purred back.

I watched his arguments; he was good. He looked not only confident but played the jury like a violin, especially the females. It was like he was born to be a lawyer. Even in a suit you could see how impressive his body was, my eyes drank him in like I was starving for him.

I managed to make my own arguments without a hitch. It was rather like we were flirting in open court, taunting and teasing each other with our words. It was a dance of seduction that kept on getting hotter and hotter with each glance. By the time court was adjourned, you could have cut diamonds with my nipples and my thong was soaked with need.

"Ready to go?" he asked politely as he gathered up his folders.

"Certainly to you mind _taking me_ home?" I asked emphasizing the words 'taking me'.

He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and said, "I will take you any place you like," he answered with a seductive smile, my clit jumped when he said this.

I laughed out loud when I saw him red corvette; it matched his eyes. "Did you have them colour match it with your baby reds?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact I did" he answered. "I spent many years trying to disguise them until a doctor said they were a 'genetic anomaly' so I just use that expression and don't try and hide them anymore. I like my eye colour, it suits me"

"I like them too, they're sexy" I replied. The atmosphere in the car was so sexually charged that you could have cut it with a knife. All too soon, I was home to my disappointment. "Would you like to come inside for a drink?" I asked boldly while my heart was hammering against my ribs, afraid he would turn me down.

"Sure I would like that" he replied.

Chapter 2 Releasing

I opened the door and let him inside "I have vodka and clamato juice, would you like a Caesar? Or perhaps some......." I started and then he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I made a noise and practically ripped his pants open; I reached inside and touched his hard member. He moaned, reached under my skirt and pulled my thong off, touching my soaking core. Without preamble he simply pushed me down onto the floor of my carpeted foray and he slid my skirt up frantically, while I tore his pants down. He slammed into me; we were both too much in need of release to even bother with foreplay. He gasped as he entered me and I made a sobbing sound at being so suddenly filled and stretched. He took me with long thrusts, slamming into me as I bucked against him, needing the sort of release that only he could give me. He panted into my neck as I clung onto him like a lifeline, never wanting to let him go again. We moved together like old lovers, sensing the need in the other and trying to provide it for them. I cried out his name and came in a flood onto his cock. He hissed as if trying to hold himself back then proceeded to bring me to the brink again only, to be drawn into my second release as I peaked and whimpered his name. He crushed me to him and came hard _and_ loudly. He kissed me and then looked down and said, "I thought we should get that taken care of before we both went crazy. I have being smelling your arousal for hours; it was all that I could do not to take you in the court room while everyone watched"

"I think that would have constituted a mistrial," I said holding him closely as I could through our clothing and sighed in contentment. We both were full dressed and he even retained his tie, though at some point my hair had tumbled down. "That was wonderful, but I tend to prefer making love in bed skin on skin"

"I am willing to do this wherever you want," he said stroking my stomach. He helped me up and we awkwardly straighten our clothing. I blushed when he retrieved my practically dripping wet thong from the floor, he smirked as he handed it to me.

"My pleasure" he remarked fully enjoying my slight discomfort. I couldn't believe how easily I had let him take me! 'He must think I am some sort of a slut' I thought as I eyed the sodden triangles and bundle of strings.

As if sensing my embarrassment, he lightly kissed me and said "Hey, there is nothing wrong with enjoying sex; it is not like it is our first time together"

"I guess, you don't think I am a tramp do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think that it is compliment that you still desire me," he said. "I was hardly Mr. Nice Guy back then; I think the only romantic thing I ever did for you, was fail to kill you all those time."

"You weren't so bad; as far as evil hanyou went, you were the best of them" I said with a laugh, which he joined in with.

Then he seemed unsure for a second "I know that this is kind of last minute, but what are you doing for dinner?"

"I defrosted some chicken breasts but haven't decided how to make them" I replied.

"Do you have tarragon, apricot brandy, chicken broth and sour cream?" he asked.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"Brandied Chicken breasts, it is then" he replied and removed his jacket and tie. "Where is the kitchen?" he asked. I showed him where everything was then watched in surprise as he rolled back the sleeves of his dress shirt and started chopping vegetables. He seemed completely comfortable in the kitchen.

I felt his sperm trickling down my thigh and asked, "Do you mind if I go change?"

He looked up from the chicken breasts that he was rinsing and sniffed the air "that might be a good idea" he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

I went into my bedroom and tried to decide what to change into. Anything too sexy would make it seem like I am dying for more sex (I was) and anything too constrictive would make it harder for him to remove if it happened. Realizing I was acting more like a teenager agonizing over what to wear for her first date, than a mature woman, I mentally slapped myself. I pulled on a knee length black skirt and a long sleeved pink top (though I left my underwear in my lingerie drawer just in case); causal yet nice at the same time.

He looked with appreciation at my outfit and asked, "Do you have any wine?"

I went and poured us each a glass of red and set it close to him. I had a seat on the stool in my breakfast nook and watched him preparing dinner; I was enjoying this domestic scene. It felt so right that he was here with me, as he leaned over the counter talking to me or else stealing kisses as he dodged by; or even holding out his glass so that I could refill it. Everything about his actions bespoke of someone who was secure in his masculinity and comfortable in his own skin.

I went and set the table, adding my good napkins and my mother's good china. At the last second, I added some candle sticks that I had picked up on sale and added some cranberry coloured candles to them. He called for plates and I brought them to him. He arranged the food on them in a fussy way. I tried the chicken "this is great" I said moaning in appreciation, which caused him to look at me sharply. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"America, I lived there for a while before returning to Japan" he replied.

I took another bite "I am surprised that someone who can cook this well is still single" I teased, looking him in the eye and accepted another glass of wine.

"I can't seem to commit, so relationship wise, I am usually single" he replied. "I know how to do the romantic things that women expect to keep them around for a bit, but after awhile they get tired of me or I get bored with them," he explained.

"Romantic things?" I questioned.

"Sending flowers the next day, walks on the beach, expensive restaurants; hardly rocket science, watch a chick flick and actually _do_ what the male lead does. After all, they are normally written by women and reflect their romantic ideals as result" he said.

"Has there ever been anyone who you wanted to keep?" I asked as causally as possible

"Yes a long time ago there was someone special, but she left me" he explained, examining me closely "How about you?"

"Yes, there was one, but I left him" I replied meeting his eyes over the rim of my wine glass. "What have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"I became a youkai, but you already know that. I got home to find my castle empty of my creations and with the jewel completed; I had no goals to drive me forward. So I got bored and started to travel, I learned many languages and amassed a great fortune through shrewd investments and my ability to 'influence people'. I eventually ended up living in America for a couple hundred years, and made tons more money on the stock market, then came back here. I lived the idle life of a rich man for awhile, but then needed something to keep me busy, so I thought that I would become a lawyer and discovered that I enjoyed it. I own the firm, but am semi-retired and only take on the occasional case of interest to me" he replied. We had finished dinner and I cleaned up the table. We took the rest of our wine and sat down on the couch. I enjoyed the sight of him relaxing his tall frame as he set him feet on the ottoman.

"I am not use to having men on my couch" I said to him, then blushed at what that implied.

"Then where do you usually have your men?" he teased.

I swatted his shoulder and changed the subject, bringing him up to date on my life. "I got into law because I wanted to help people, but found myself more drawn to corporate law. I really don't know why" I said. We talked for a bit more and then decided to watch some TV. I thought nothing of it when he put his arm around me, I leaned my head against his shoulder, enjoying the scent of sweet smelling male flesh. A little while later, I woke up to find myself being carried up the stairs. I looked up at him for the second time that day.

"You fell asleep; I am putting you to bed" he explained as he smiled down at me. My response was to cuddle into him sleepily, not caring how childish it made me look. He placed me on the bed and undressed me. With an evil smile he leaned down between my legs; I moaned at the feeling of his fingers spreading me and let my legs open wider. His tongue leisurely explored me as his fingers encouraged my juices to flow. I moaned and fisted my hands into his now unbound hair, as I moved my hips forward encouraging his attentions. He increased the pressure on my clit and his fingers scissored within me like a trapped butterfly until with a hoarse gasp, I came on his tongue. He leaned down and kissed me as I clung to him, needing to be cuddled after my release. I wanted to tell him that I loved him right then and there, but something held me back. I guess I just wanted it to go right this time. 'Naraku, I will make you mine' I thought.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked in a voice thick with sleep as he tucked me in.

He looked hesitant and something flickered in his eyes "I would love to, but have a guest arriving first thing in the morning and have to be home to meet them" he replied. "I promise we will have many more nights together where I will stay" he swore stroking my hair.

"I can come back to your place if you want" I offered, reaching for my clothes.

"No, I am sorry, but I can't do that either. Would you like to do something after they leave on Sunday?" he offered. I looked at him, realizing he probably meant a _female_ guest and felt a twinge of pain at the idea. Now glad that I hadn't foolishly blurted my feelings for him when he didn't return them.

"Oh, I didn't mean to impose. Sunday is fine," I said forcing cheerfulness into my voice. He didn't look convinced, but he kissed me goodbye and let himself out. I drifted off feeling confused and unloved; only the scent of him on my skin allowed me enough comfort to sleep.

Naraku's POV

I hit the dashboard of my 'Vette as I drove home. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I questioned. Why didn't I just tell her the truth? I had thought about her everyday for over five hundred years and when she is there in my arms, I act like a dork! Furthermore, I can't believe I went all Martha Stewart on her! Smooth. I could have taken her out to eat or we could have ordered in; but no, not me, I had to try and impress her by making her stay home on a Friday night! Beautiful, single women love staying home on Friday nights; its a real turn on!' I thought with disgust.

I got back to my mansion and opened the room that contained the secret, I looked sourly at the room décor that my butler, Sasuke had chosen; Spiderman. That is what happens when you tell your hired help that you are a spider youkai. My son's room; I hadn't wanted to tell Kagome that I am not as unfettered as I appear.

I walked around the mansion and realized how different my place looked compared to her career woman house, with not a trace of mess or anything personal in it. I looked at my fridge where I keep all of my son's crayon drawings displayed. I look at my mantel where there tons of baby pictures; my favourite one is of me dressed as Santa Claus last year while he sat on my lap. The ashtray in my office that features a tiny handprint with the words 'I love Daddy' printed above it. I looked at his toy boxes and the tricycle that is always kept in the foray for him, my six-year-old son, Nicky, the only real joy in my life until now.

His mother is the daughter of one of my prominent business associate's. She is a spoiled rich young woman, who intrigued me at the time simply because she looked quite a bit like Kagome. I had no real interest in her otherwise. One night after a few too many sakes, I stayed at her father's place and woke up with her on top of me. I threw her off when I realized what was going on, but by then it was too late. She taunted me later, when I refused to marry her, that she had planned for this to happen and that she had slipped something into my drink to ensure it. I couldn't marry her; we were not compatible. However, I did insist on getting involved in my son's life and fell in love with him the second I saw him. I happily spend all the time with him that his shrew of a mother allows me.

I was reluctant to tell Kagome about him, in case she refused to have more anything more to do with me. Her lifestyle in not conductive to children and she seems more married to her career then anything else. What if she rejects me? I have waited so long to find her again. I can't lose her over this.

Chapter 3 Secrets

I was only home for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. I opened it surprised to see Nicky and his mother, Hanako. I hugged Nicky hello and then asked him to go to his room.

"I was expecting you tomorrow morning," I admonished. Hanako had Americanized herself and any resemblance she once had to Kagome had been fleeting. She now bleached her hair blonde like a playboy bunny and had gotten huge breast implants, and butt implants making her naturally slim frame look she has flotation devices strapped to it. She was wearing a short, gold sequin dress and lots of make up, this did nothing for her dark complexion and Asian eyes.

"I was invited to a party tonight and his nanny has the night off" she explained sparking up a cigarette; which I promptly snatched from her and threw out of the door.

"You could have called; I might have had plans for tonight" I pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes at me "you do smell of cheap perfume. Do you have a whore here!" she demanded.

"No, I had a date earlier and I have just returned from there" I explained.

"You were on a date with a woman? Will wonders never cease. Honey, I was starting to think you preferred men and that Nicky was a fluke" she said with a snort. "Anyway, you take Nicky from tonight until Wednesday, I am going to be out of town until then" she commanded.

"I have plans for Sunday" I said through clenched teeth.

"You are always saying that you don't get to see him enough" she replied. "Tell your whore to come on Wednesday; I won't have my son exposed to a woman like that" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"I am not a babysitting service," I hissed at her.

"You are his father, so you have to look after him" she slurred at me.

"Are you drunk?" I demanded taking her arm and sniffing her breath, she reeked of alcohol.

"I had a few drinks in the limo on the way over to get myself in the mood the party," she said with a shrug she went to leave, staggering on her heels.

"Aren't you even going to say goodnight to him?" I called after her.

"I already said goodnight in the limo" she replied.

"You're a horrible mother," I said to her.

"You are the bastard who wouldn't marry me" she screamed after me. "Fuck you" she shrieked from the limo, mooning me it pulled away. I went to check on Nicky, wondering why I had ever found her remotely attractive.

End Naraku POV

I was kind of disappointed when Naraku said that he couldn't see me on Sunday, but laughed when two dozen red long stemmed roses arrived Saturday morning with a card that read 'Isn't this better then my not killing you? Love, Naraku.' I smiled at the gesture but then remembered that he had told me this was simply a tactic he employed to try and keep his lovers around. 'Guess I am one of the special ones' I thought bitterly, after he called me to say that he couldn't make it. He apologized up and down, telling me that his guest was staying until Wednesday, so he asked if I he could take me out then instead. I looked sadly at the new outfit that I had bought for that day and told him it was fine.

I saw him at the court house every day until Wednesday, but he really didn't have time to talk before or afterwards as he had to get back to his 'guest.' I tried not to let the hurt show, but doubt I was very convincing. It was ridiculous the crush I had developed on him! 'Snap out of it Kagome, just because he slept with you doesn't mean that you own him. He isn't even under any obligation to do it again' I thought sadly as I made up a bag of Skillet Sensations; food for single women.

Naraku POV

I felt nervous about going out with Kagome tonight, which was strange as I have never been intimated by any female before nor doubted my sexual prowess. Yet here I was, as jumpy as anything.

I took a shower and then found myself examining my naked body critically. I was not normally given to this type of vanity; when you have remained the same for close to six hundred year, you cease to think about how you look. However, I was trying to see myself through Kagome's eyes. The only change was some laugh lines around my mouth but beyond that, I look perpetually about twenty five. My body is long and lean but with visible muscles, my skin pale and free of blemishes of any sort now that my spider scar is gone. I have little body hair, just a light dusting on my legs and a perfectly black pubic triangle. My hair is now wet and curly, it is a pain to style it at this length; but it is too much a part of me to cut it. My face is almost feminine, the only thing that saves it from being too girlish, is a strong jaw and high cheek bones. My eyes, although an unusual colour, are almond shaped with long dark eyelashes; my eyebrows are high and elegant.

What does Kagome see when she looks at me? A man she desires only for his body? A monster who massacred her friends? An ageless freak? Or does she see someone who gave his heart to her a long time ago and has come back to collect hers? 'I guess they are all true' I thought as I reached for my hair dryer and curl relaxer, readying myself for the monotonous task of styling long hair. 'Wear it back or down?' I questioned myself and then remembered how she liked my hair loose and unfettered, so just added a touch of spray in conditioner so that it would be particularly silky. 'Perfect for feminine fingers to slip through' I thought with a smirk.

I stood before my walk-in closet, wondering what to wear for our causal date. I sometimes miss my old voluminous silk clothing. At least back then it was easy plain, solid colours for everyday wear and something more ornamental for evenings or special occasions; either way they were all the same style of clothes. Now you have business-causal, semi-formal etc., etc., etc. so many layers of styles to choose from to match each occasion. Eventually I just chose black relaxed fit Levis jeans and a burgundy sweater that clung to my torso in a manner that enhanced the best features of my chest, yet was still subtle.

Just a hint of cologne and I was ready, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves 'just breathe; she already likes you' I told the nervous looking creature reflected there, as I did one more mirror check. I picked up my car keys in preparation of beginning my official first date with the woman who has haunted me for over five hundred years.

End Naraku POV

I was surprised when he actually took me out of dinner and a movie on Wednesday. He picked me up and kissed me hungrily at my front door "I missed you" he said.

"You saw me every day for the first half of the week" I replied amused.

"I couldn't do this there" he said giving my bottom a squeeze, pulled me tightly against him and kissed me urgently. I felt my own hunger answer his own, I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back; he seemed to be panting a bit. "We should get going or I shall just take you upstairs and make you scream my name each time you cum" he said bluntly, I shivered at the idea.

"I don't have a problem with that" I said giving him a seductive look.

"I do, Kagome most of my relationships have been based on sex, I want more then that for us. I want us to date and get to know each other" he said gazing into my eyes. He seemed so sincere that I felt my resolution about not getting too attached to him start to waver.

"We can have sex right?" I asked.

"Yes we can, but we also have to talk and do stuff with our clothing on, _outside _of the bedroom" he admonished and pulled me out the house before I could attempt to seduce him. He gave me a pointed look when I squeezed his own bottom playfully when he opened the car door for me.

He took me a semi casual restaurant more known for its food then how many stars it was rated. "This is one of my favourite restaurants" I observed. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I bribed your secretary with Swiss chocolates" he replied with a smile.

"So that is how you knew I was dying to see the two Quentin Tarantino Grindhouse movies?" I said looking at him shrewdly.

"Yes, they are show them back to back at a place downtown and I got us tickets" he said.

"Sounds like I won't be getting any sleep tonight" I observed.

"You can count on that" he replied. Then he seemed lost in thought. "Kagome, there is something I should tell you" he said slowly.

"You're not a serial killer?" I asked.

"No at the best of times I was a mass murder" he joked back.

"What is it then?" I asked.

He appeared to hesitate "just that you look beautiful tonight" he said, leaving me with the impression that he was leaving something out.

When we got out of the movies, I was high on a Tarantino buzz and intoxicated by snuggling against him most of the night "let's go to your place" I suggested. Seeing the look of surprise on his face, I changed it to "or we can go back to mine?" 'He's married' I thought.

"Would you like me to come with you?" he asked.

"Of course" I said with forced cheerfulness. He drove me home. I was waffling between not wanting to be the other woman and needing to be with him at least one more time. I needed to touch his skin, I needed to feel his lips on mine and I needed him to make love to me. So I let him into my house and took his coat. Without preamble, I took his hand and led him up to my bedroom.

Naraku POV

She sat astride me, her eyes narrowed in pleasure, I had sat up to I tease her breasts with my tongue and fingers. Each one of her downward strokes was met with a soft gasp. I moved us so that I knelt between her legs with her buttocks supported in my hands and her upper back on the bed. I started thrusting slowly at first, every stroke hitting _that spot_ and gradually increased my pace until she started to tremble; this always is the first sign that she about to cum, just before her walls grip me with frenzied pulsations that threaten to take me with her. Her head leans back as she cums, her mouth forming a perfect O as if in surprise. I raked my eyes down her body; she is still perfect, her breasts full and high, her waist heartbreaking small, her belly taunt as a teenager's and her legs long and smooth. Maturity has added a little more roundness to her hips and bottom, but that just adds to her charm.

After she is done with her own orgasm, I lifted her lower body so that her knees were hooked over my shoulders and leaned forward to capture her lips as I drove myself as deeply inside her as I could get; my breathing getting ragged as I neared my own completion. Each thrust teases her cervix as if begging for admittance. Suddenly I burst inside her and she holds me as close as possible as I grunt in climax. Sex between us has always been so perfect, even the first time that I had her as a woman-child who challenged me to fuck her. I don't know it is the way that she moves, the way she moans my name and grips me to her when in the throes of passion, or how her walls are so wet and tight around me. All I know that she makes me feel as no woman ever has; just the feeling her hands undoing my clothes in preparation to pleasure her during the feudal era used to give me an incomparable erotic thrill.

As she drifted off in my arms with her head nestled on my breast and her leg hooked over one of my thighs, my final waking thought was "she should have been Nicky's mother"

The next day we were awoken after little sleep to the sound of both of our cell phones going off. She answered hers first and I went into the other room to answer mine after pulling on my jeans. I was informed that was no court that day, so I went downstairs to put on some coffee. I had just put the freshly ground coffee into the coffee maker, when I was hugged from behind and a kiss pressed between my shoulder blades.

"I could get used to this" she remarked as I turned in her arms and returned her hug.

"Me being here in the mornings or my having sex with you every night before you sleep?" I asked in amusement as I tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly kissed the side of her neck. She moaned lightly and tightened her arms around me. "Did I fail to satisfy you enough last night?" I asked her. She looked so beautiful, her eyes shone with happiness and her lips were swollen from kissing; I was willing to bet those weren't the only places where she was swollen. I was just considering to taking her back to bed with a whole day ahead of us with and nothing to do; then considered that her dining table was closer, when my cell phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket to see Nicky's name displayed; he liked calling me to say good morning. I gently pulled away from her and she pouted in disappointment. "Sorry, I have to take this" I explained and went into the next room and flipped open my phone. I couldn't resist smiling when he is bright, happy voice with its slight lisp cried "Daddy!"

"Good morning, son" I said in a loving voice that was reserved only for him.

End Naraku POV

I poured us each a cup of coffee and went to hand his to him, when I heard him talking on his phone in a soft voice; his face was so full of love. 'His wife' I thought as my heart sank. I ran upstairs and pulled my hair back into the tightest bun possible, pulled on my most severe suit and kitten-heeled shoes. Without a scrap of makeup I looked as sexless as nun.

Naraku was sipping coffee at my breakfast nook and seemed surprised by my transformation. "I thought you were off today?" he asked. "I thought we could spend the day together" he suggested.

"I have to go into the office to go over some files" I replied in a voice that although was not cold, wasn't warm either.

"When will you be done?" he asked.

"Probably around six or so" I replied.

"My flight is at four. I will call you when I get back and we can arrange to get together" he suggested. He was giving a speech in China.

"You will be back on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have plans for the weekend. Would Monday be good?"

"That would be fine", I replied and kisses him goodbye, leaving him with a key to lock himself out.

I sobbed as I drove to the office, knowing that he would never look at _me_ with a face full of love as he just had _for her._ I hadn't even known that he could look like that.

My Secretary, Yumi was surprised to see me "I thought that you weren't coming in today?"

"I decided otherwise, I needed to get my mind off of things" I replied.

"Like the devilishly handsome Yukimura-kun?" she teased.

"Just bring me the Aku file and mind your own business!" I snarled at my Secretary, she looked surprised; we are normally so friendly to each other. I spent the rest of the day fuming and trying to concentrate on my files. It didn't help when another two dozen roses were delivered to my office, they were white this time and the card read 'I thought you might be getting sick of seeing red, Love Naraku'. I almost sent them back but then told the guy to put them on my desk. I kept finding myself staring at them in a trance when I should have been working.

Chapter 4

The next day I apologized to Yumi by buying her a huge box of Swiss chocolates that I hadn't even known she liked; Naraku had discovered this.

"Yumi, I am so sorry" I said handing them to her.

"It's okay; it was not my place to pry. I shouldn't have asked" she replied.

"I recently found out that Naraku is....attached" I explained not able to say the M word out loud. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. Can you forgive me?" I asked her sincerely.

"Of course I can. But, Kagome are you sure that he's married? He seems to like you a great deal," she said hesitantly.

"Well I am not willing to hire a detective to find out for sure," I said bitterly.

"Well, Mr. Yukimura needs these files delivered to him by the weekend" she said holding them out with a wicked look.

"So call a courier and have them dropped off at his office," I said slightly impatient.

"Or you could drop them off yourself to his _home_" she suggested.

I thought about that "but what if she went with him?" I whispered looking around to see if anyone heard us.

"Leave that to me, I know _his _Secretary" she said with an evil grin. She returned a few minutes later. "He has a room with a single bed at the hotel and is being charged for single occupancy" she said holding out the files like they were temptation itself. "I have his home address on file" she coaxed.

I reached forward and took them. "Tell no one about this" I requested.

"Sure as long as you promise tell me what the bitch looks like," she said.

My eyebrows rose to here my prim and proper Secretary use a swear word at the office "Please don't use that language during business hours" I reprimanded then said in a softer voice "I will tell you every detail about the whore-cunt" I promised; then got into my car to drive to the address.

Chapter 5 Nicky

I stood in front of the mansion, verifying the address several times to make sure that it was right, then remembered huge castles he used to occupy and simply decided that old habits died hard. I clutched the folders to me 'Okay Kagome, you are going to ask for the lady of the house, politely tell her that you are dropping these off and then leaving' I told myself as I rang the doorbell and waited, and waited and waited. Deciding that no one was home, I walked to the back of the house looking for a gardener or someone to give the folders to; I couldn't leave important evidence on his doorstep. "Hello?" I called, searching for someone, anyone.

I finally heard a young sounding voice saying" there is no one here" and saw a flash of dark hair as someone peeked around the side of a chair by the pool. I circled around the front of the chair to see a pale little boy with short, dark hair sitting there wearing a blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans. He was looking down, he had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen on a child that young. He seemed upset and was clutching an ancient stuffed rabbit in his arms.

I knelt down in front of his in an unthreatening manner, he looked so lost and scared. "Hello, who are you?" I asked him softly.

He glanced up "I'm Nicky" he replied with a slight lisp. I almost recoiled in shock; he had red eyes. 'This is Naraku's son' I realized at that moment.

"Nicky, what are you doing out here all alone? Where is your mother?" I asked him. "Your daddy is away in China" I told him gently.

He looked like he was going to cry and then handed me a note "I am supposed to give this to an adult" he replied. I unfolded it and got angry at what I read:

'Naraku,

I have had enough of this Mommy shit. Nicolas is living with you from now on. I am moving to Las Angeles in American to marry the man I love; he is a rock star.

Fuck you,

Hanako

P.S. Where is everyone? Even your butler and housekeeper weren't at home. Call me on my cell when you get this note'

I looked at Nicky "what is your full name?" I asked him.

"Nicolas Vladmir Yukimura" he replied. I winced at the bad choice of giving a Japanese child a western style name with an L and an R in it. He pronounced Nicolas Vladmir, as Nicoris Vradmil with his accent. 'He will probably have to call himself Nick later on in life' I decided, the mentally slapped myself for thinking that I had any say in the matter.

"Nicky, do you have your mother's cell number?" I asked him. He pulled a laminated card full of numbers from his pocket; I smiled to see it was painstakingly written in Naraku's handwriting. I took Nicky to my car and had him choose music to listen to on the radio while I made the call. I put a blanket around him as the day was cool and he had been waiting a while. "How old are you?" I asked him.

"Six years old" he replied snuggling gratefully into the blanket. I dialed the number and tried to calm myself down. I was livid that I would be talking to a mother who dared leaving her six year old alone in the cold.

"Nanako" answered a drunken sounding voice.

"Hello Mrs. Yukimura, I am calling you about your son Nicky" I said with barely contained anger. I was confused when peels of laughter came from the other end.

"Mrs. Who? Are you barking mad?" she proclaimed. "I am not married yet and certainly not to Yukimura Naraku. Who is this?" she asked suddenly.

"That is not the point; you just abandoned your son at my...friend's place with no one to look after him. What the hell kind of mother does that?" I snarled.

"You're Naraku's whore!" she proclaimed. "You want him cared for so badly, you do it. I wash my hands of Naraku and his demon-eyed brat. The devil take them both" she said.

"Fine I will do that!" I yelled and hung up. I went to where Nicky sat in the front seat of my car. "Nicky, where do you live?" I asked.

"Granny and Granddad are in the Caribbean; I live with Mommy" he replied. I sighed that I would have to interfere, but there was no alternative; I couldn't leave Nicky alone. "Nicky, I am a friend of your father's. He is away for a few days. Would you like to stay with me until he returns? We will call him from my place and he can tell us what to do" I said.

"I am not supposed to go with strangers" he replied looking nervous.

"My name is Kagome and you can trust me," I said giving him my sweetest smile.

"Princess Kagome?" he said with wide eyes.

"I don't know about the Princess, but my name is Kagome" I replied confused. "Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Can we have hotdogs and Kraft dinner for lunch? I haven't eaten today," he explained giving me the sad eyes again. My temper flared to think of him being abandoned in the cold _and_ hungry too. 'What a bitch I thought'

"Yes we can, but you have to have carrots sticks too" I negotiated. With a visible sigh he agreed. Then inspiration hit me and I pulled out the picture of Naraku that I had taken of him in the feudal era; I carried it in my wallet. "Would you like to see how your Daddy used to dress?" I asked him. Nicky took the photo from me, looked at it and then threw back his head and laughed. There is nothing as intoxicating as the laughter of a child; we joked about Naraku's former taste in clothes all the way back to my place.

I called Naraku's number when we got home and left him a message when it went to voicemail, to apprise him of the situation. We had just finished lunch and I had put Nicky in front to of the TV to watch the movie 'Happy Feet.' When the phone rang; it was Naraku. "Kagome is Nicky alright?" he asked with panic in his voice. My heart went out to him for being so concerned for his son.

"He is just fine, we just ate Kraft dinner and hotdogs for lunch and now he is watching a kid's movie about a penguin" I soothed. "You can talk to him in a second; I just need to know about his nighttime routines, allergies and stuff like that" I explained and was given long, long list of instructions as to how to take care of Nicky.

Then he paused "Kagome, I was planning to tell you about him" he said, his tone almost pleading.

"I wish you had; he is a great kid and I have enjoyed meeting him," I said looking at Nicky; he looked so much like his father, except his hair had cowlicks. I idly wondered if Naraku's hair would also if cut short. I loved children: I found myself wondering if children between Naraku and I would be equally as attractive; Nicky was freaking adorable.

"Thank you for taking care of him; I promise that I will explain everything when I get there. I am catching the first flight out of here tonight" Naraku explained.

"Not a problem, I will keep him here with me until then " I promised and called Nicky over to the phone to talk to him. Nicky's face lit up when he talked to his father; his smile was so like Naraku's it broke my heart.

I put him to bed in my spare room and he started fidgeting. "What's wrong Nicky?" I asked him.

"What about a story?" he asked.

"Ah, what is your favourite one?" I asked struggling to remember the ones I learned in childhood.

"Princess Kagome" he replied.

"I have never heard of it. Could you tell it to me?" I asked and tried not let my jaw drop as he told the story of how Evil Lord Naraku met Princess Kagome. Naraku had made a fairytale out of our entire relationship and told it to his son as a bedtime story! Well, he did leave out the bloodshed and X rated parts. "And then Princess Kagome when down the enchanted well and Lord Naraku never saw her again" he finished, giving me a sleepy boyish smile and cuddling the rabbit I had since learned was named Hoppy.

"That is a nice story" I commented, "but the ending might have to be changed" I replied.

"I know, because _you_ are Princess Kagome. That is why I agreed to go with you; now that my father has found you, you shall marry him and be my other Mom" he said giving me a heartbreakingly innocent smile, I blushed when he said this. I kissed his baby soft cheek and tucked him in, and then I realized what I had done.

"Nicky, I am sorry, I had no right to touch you as if I actually was your mother" I said.

"I like being kissed by pretty ladies, I don't mind" he said with his eyes drifting shut. I tip toed out of the room and shut the door, leaving it open a little as he was afraid of the dark. 'Likes being kissed by pretty women, definitely takes after his father' I mused.

A couple hours later I was woken by a knock on my bedroom door and opened it to find Nicky looking wide-eyed with terror. Without thinking I pulled him into my arms, he had a death grip on his rabbit. "There is a monster under my bed!" he proclaimed in a frightened voice. I almost started laughing that a hanyou was afraid of having monsters under his bed (they wouldn't stand a chance), but showed him there was nothing there. "Please can I sleep with you for tonight?" he pleaded. I hesitated "does your father let you sleep with him?" I asked him.

"All the time" he said. That was good enough for me; I tucked him into bed beside me and fell asleep cuddling his small body against myself; my lips twitching in silent laughter at the idea of Naraku groggily leading Nicky around his bedroom to show him the lack of monsters in it, then just surrendering and taking him to bed. 'What is it about the men in this family that they can't stay out of my bed?' I thought in amusement as I felt small, soft arms wrap around me. "This could have been our son" I mused.

Chapter 6 Coming Home

Naraku's POV

I let myself into Kagome's house with her spare key, fully intending to collect Nicky to take him home and talking to her in the morning. However I couldn't find him in any of the spare bedrooms and was stumped as to where he might be sleeping, until I found him cuddled up to Kagome in her bed, I realized that he must have had a 'monster attack 'as I call them. I paused to see them like this; with their pale skin and dark hair, they could have been mother and son. Kagome woke up and whispered "Naraku?" to see me there. She carefully eased herself out of Nicky's arms and got up, gesturing for me to come downstairs with her.

"Sorry to let myself in like this" I whispered to her as she boiled tea for us. "I wanted for Nicky to wake up in his own bed. I can't believe Nanako would do this to him! I even phoned her in advance to let her know I would be out of town and was giving the servants the night off! If you hadn't been by to deliver those files, he would probably still be outside in this weather," I said with anger.

She put her arms around my neck and said "its okay, he's fine" she kissed my cheek, I turned away as she couldn't see my tears of rage at the idea of my son being left outside like a dog by his own mother! "He is a smart little boy, he would have gone to the neighbours soon." She assured me.

"Thank you for taking care of him" I said hastily brushing them away and looked at her. "You should have been his mother" I said too tired emotionally and physically to care if the idea scared her.

She paused in her caresses, which I desperately needed now and said "Why did you never try to find me?" She sounded so sad. 'Had she wanted me to?' I questioned.

"I wanted you to find someone who was worthy of you and could give you the children you desired; but I coudn't bear to see you with them" I anwered honestly, willing her to touch me and she did.

"Naraku, it that why you never told me that you have a son? You thought I would feel the same way?" she said in a sad voice.

"I didn't think you would understand" I replied.

"What is there not to understand? You aren't married to the mother and share joint-custody with her for Nicky. I would have understood. Or were you afraid that Nicky wouldn't like me?" she asked.

I sighed and brushed back my hair; a gesture I normally make when I am annoyed or frustrated about something "I was afraid you wouldn't want to be involved in a situation like this. I am single, but I do come in a package with a son. He will always come first. I am a stereotypical father, I belong to the PTA, I am a Scout Master and coach soft ball. I am one of those fathers who stands in the aisle to tape his son dressed as a snowflake for his pre-school play; I even have the DVD to prove it. I don't love his mother, but I do love my son and want to do as many things as possible with him while he is still young. I can't ask someone, like you, who deserves all my attention, to be regulated to second place in favour of a six-year-old. Especially now the he will be living with me full time"

"Naraku, of course you should think about him first. I understand that, I can see how much you love each other. However, I don't see how you didn't think I wouldn't accept this. Do I seem too much like a fussy career woman to see that child needs his father?" she asked me

End Naraku's POV

At the look on his face, I saw that my words had hit their mark. "Naraku, I love my career and am proud of my accomplishments, but they can't replace love or friendship. Had you let me met Nicky right away; I wouldn't have thought you were seeing someone else. It hurt me when I thought that." I said letting the pain show for the first time. He reached for me, but I stepped out of reach, needing all the courage I could get at that moment. "If had met Nicky properly I am sure that given time, I would have come to love him, as much as I love his father." Naraku froze in shock, I sat on his lap "The only reason why I never married or had children was because I was waiting for you; I love you Naraku and never want to be parted from you again" I said. I waited for him to do something other then stare at me with shell-shocked eyes; then he became a whirlwind of kisses.

"I tried to tell you so many times," he said in a broken voice. "I love you too. Marry me," he said suddenly serious. "It had to force myself not ask you that question the second I saw you in the courtroom. Good thing I didn't, or you might have gone into a coma rather then just faint," he said in bemusement.

"Of course I will!" I cried. "So there is will be a happy ending to Princess Kagome? Nicky told me the story," I teased watching him turn pale.

"I guess we will have to create a proper ending" he said his face was full of love; for me.

"Good, because you did lose my wager; I don't want the ugly kimono but I would like to have your baby" I said stroking his hair. We were interrupted before he could respond....

"Daddy!" yelled Nicky from the stairway. I tearfully watched as tall, proud Naraku crouched down to the level of his tiny son so they could hug each other. It was heartbreaking. Naraku carried him out of his car, after looking longingly towards my bedroom. I gave him the softest kiss goodbye ever, as he held his sleeping son tenderly in his arm; he invited me to dinner for all three of us the next day.

We played in the pool and grilled copious amounts of meat for dinner. Then watched I as father and son played catch, they were so cute together. I could easily see that Naraku was a great father and was glad for him that he had found love, the love of a child. He had changed so much since the first time I had met him. I found myself wondering what would have happened if I hadn't gone through the well, but remained with him and we had raised a family together. Then I realized that Nicky probably would never have been born and forgot those selfish thoughts.

Nicky asked to speak with me, so I took him to the kitchen "are you going to marry my father?" he asked me.

"He has asked me and I accepted. Does that bother you?" I replied.

"No, does that mean that you will come and live with us?" he asked.

"Married people generally do live together. I will be coming to live with you, but promise not to make you call me Mom. You already have a Mom, you can call me whatever you wish" I assured him.

"Will you give me brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"Tons" I promised.

"Can I get a puppy? Daddy always says that I am too young" he said wrinkling his nose.

"I will work on your father," I promised.

"Okay, you can marry him then," he said in a tone wise beyond his years.

When the time came for Nicky to go to bed, he requested, "Can Kagome tuck me in too?"

"Sure" said Naraku with a soft look in his eye. Nicky insisted on being told Princess Kagome and I looked on while Naraku blushed his way through the story where he had embellished my beauty and his own heroics. At the part where Kagome went through the well, I chimed in how the heroes met at a different time, at a different place. How they had both had changed for the better, I included Prince Nicky in the story. Then finished it off how they got married and had many brothers and sisters for Prince Nicky....and bought him a puppy.

Naraku POV

I am making ardent love to Kagome and attempting keep her quiet in the same time with limited success. "Honey, when you have small children around, you have to learn to be quiet," I whispered to her. "Little ears hear _everything_"

She giggled clutched me closer, a low moan ripped from her as I brushed against her g-spot. She was so hot and tight tonight; it was like she was trying to hold me within her permanently. "I can't be quiet when you do that" she whispered. I did it again and then reach between us and started massaging her clit in time to my thrusts. She stopped giggling and started trembling in preparation for her impending orgasm. "Make me pregnant" she moaned as she sailed over the edge.

"Of course my princess" I gasped as I joined her in golden bliss, flooding her with my seed. I idly wondered if, with all the fairytales going on tonight; if her wish would come true.

End Naraku POV


End file.
